staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Listopada 2000
6.30 Samo życie (powt.) 6.45 Proszę o odpowiedź 7.00 Za czy przeciw 7.50 Brzydkie kaczątko (26): Zakochany Nico - senal anim. prod. hiszpańskiej 8.15 Do góry nogami 8.40 Siódme niebo (9) - serial prod. USA 9.30 Rejs 2000 - magazyn żeglarski 9.50 Dom (17): Komu gra ta orkiestra - serial prod. TVP (powt.) 11.20 Z wiadomych powodów - pr. publ. 11.40 Moc - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.00 Otwarte drzwi, w tym Anioł Pański - transmisja modlitwy z Watykanu 12.40 Czasy 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.55 Zaginiony świat (10) - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 14.45 Studio sport: Lech Basket Liga - play off 16.30 Sensacje XX wieku: Rok 1941 (2) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Randka w ciemno - quiz 18.05 Lokatorzy - serial TVP 18.35 Śmiechu warte 19.00 Wieczorynka: Gumisie - serial anim. prod. USA 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Bezsenność w Seattle - melodramat prod. USA 21.50 Pamiętnik rodzinny: Pierwszy krzyk (15) - telenowela dok. Wojciecha Szumowskiego 22.20 Decyzja nalezy do ciebie: Błąd (audiotele: 0-700-65580 - tak, 0-700-65590 - nie) 23.00 Pegaz 23.25 Sportowa niedziela 23.45 Niezapomniane role: Salto - film fab. prod. polskiej (za zgodą rodziców) 1.30 Gwiazdy świecą nocą 1.50 Włoskie piękności - film dok. 2.45 Zakończenie programu 6.25 Dom (18/20): Trzecie kłamstwo - serial TVP (dla niesłyszących) 7.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny (5/97) - serial prod. USA 9.30 Niezwykła 7-ka 9.55 Ulica Sezamkowa - pr. dla dzieci 10.25 Kręcioła 10.45 Podroże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza (27): Cieszyński smak 11.15 Nieśmiertelne klejnoty (3/6): Magia kolorów - serial dok. prod. hiszpańskiej 11.40 Morderczy wyścig - film fab. prod. USA 14.00 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (265) - telenowela TVP 15.30 Szansa na sukces: Stanisław Sojka 16.35 Na dobre i na złe (39): Narzeczona - serial TVP 17.30 7 dni świat 18.00 Program lokalny 18.21 Pogoda 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Święta wojna - serial prod.1VP 19.25 Będzie teatr - reportaż 20.00 VI Festiwal Kabaretowy Camping Europa 2000 - Na bis!!! (4) 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport-telegram 21.26 Prognoza pogody 21.35 Nowojorscy gliniarze (150/154)- serial prod. USA (za zgodą rodziców) 22.20 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Nas troje 23.25 Dwie skały - piosenki Jacka Kaczmarskiego 23.55 Zakręty losu (1/2)- film fab.USA 1.35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany, Kanada 1995 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Molly (10/13) - serial przygodowy, Polska/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Dominique Baron/Nick Laughland, wyk. Cecile Baird, Jenny Muck, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Sławomira Łozińska (25 min) 08.00 OTV 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Opowieści mamy gęsi - program dla dzieci 09.55 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Zwierzątka ze sklepiku - serial animowany, USA 1995 (22 min) (dubbing) 10.55 (WP) Tajna misja (Mission Top Secret) (6/24) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1992, wyk. Marcus Cole, Howard Rubie, Fred Parslow, Shane Briant (26 min) 11.20 (WP) Jesienna Telejazda 11.30 (WP) Małe Europy - teleturniej 12.30 OTV 14.30 (WP) Zwierzęta z bliska - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 (WP) Małe Europy - teleturniej 16.00 (WP) Przygody Sindbada (Adventures of Sindbad) (6): Dar - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Clay Borris, wyk. Zen Gesner, George Buza, Tim Progosh, Oris Ermuero (42 min) 16.45 (WP) Halo krzyżówka - teleturniej 17.10 (WP) Uśmiechnij się: Kabaret Teraz - Potem, Kabaret Nieroby - program rozrywkowy 18.00 OTV 18.30 (WP) Żeglarstwo - podsumowanie sezonu 19.00 (WP) Piłka ręczna: Mecz ekstraklasy mężczyzn 20.00 (WP) Taekwondo: Mecz Polska - Europa 21.00 Od Rawy do Rawy - program muzyczny 21.30 OTV 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program rozrywkowy 22.30 (WP) Samotny sługa boży (God's Lonely Man) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Francis von Zerneck, wyk. Michael Wyke, Heather McComb, Justine Bateman, Paul Dooley (96 min) 00.10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany, Kanada 1995 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Molly (10/13) - serial przygodowy, Polska/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Dominique Baron/Nick Laughland, wyk. Cecile Baird, Jenny Muck, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Sławomira Łozińska (25 min) 08.00 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 08.25 Prognoza pogody 08.30 Koncert życzeń 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Opowieści mamy gęsi - program dla dzieci 09.55 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Zwierzątka ze sklepiku - serial animowany, USA 1995 (22 min) (dubbing) 10.55 (WP) Tajna misja (Mission Top Secret) (6/24) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1992, wyk. Marcus Cole, Howard Rubie, Fred Parslow, Shane Briant (26 min) 11.20 (WP) Jesienna Telejazda 11.30 (WP) Małe Europy - teleturniej 12.30 Program sportowy 13.25 Zagadki na niedzielę 13.30 Z życia kościoła - magazyn katolicki 13.50 Zagadki na niedzielę 13.55 Klub globtrotera - program Magdaleny Różyckiej 14.25 Zagadki na niedzielę 14.30 (WP) Zwierzęta z bliska - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 (WP) Małe Europy - teleturniej 16.00 (WP) Przygody Sindbada (Adventures of Sindbad) (6): Dar - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Clay Borris, wyk. Zen Gesner, George Buza, Tim Progosh, Oris Ermuero (42 min) 16.45 (WP) Halo krzyżówka - teleturniej 17.10 (WP) Uśmiechnij się: Kabaret Teraz - Potem, Kabaret Nieroby - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Żeglarstwo - podsumowanie sezonu 19.00 (WP) Piłka ręczna: Mecz ekstraklasy mężczyzn 20.00 (WP) Taekwondo: Mecz Polska - Europa 21.00 Od Rawy do Rawy - program muzyczny 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Sport 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program rozrywkowy 22.30 (WP) Samotny sługa boży (God's Lonely Man) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Francis von Zerneck, wyk. Michael Wyke, Heather McComb, Justine Bateman, Paul Dooley (96 min) 00.10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Disco Polo Live (242) - program muzyczny 07.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 07.15 Wystarczy chcieć 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Klub Stasia i Nel 08.30 Spider-Man (New Spider-Man) (34) - serial animowany, USA 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 09.00 Hugo - program dla dzieci 09.30 Power Rangers - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994/95 (25 min) (dubbing) 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Diabli nadali (The King of Queens) (40) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams (25 min) 11.30 Dharma i Greg (Dharma & Greg 3) (57) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, wyk. Jenna Elfman, Thomas Gibson, Mimi Kennedy, Alan Rachins (25 min) 12.00 Jej cały świat (Jesse) (36) - serial komediowy, USA 1998-99, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Christina Applegate, Bruno Campos, George Dzundza, David DeLuise (25 min) 12.30 Strzał w ciemności (A Shot in the Dark) - komedia, USA 1964, reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Peter Sellers, Elke Sommer, George Sanders, Herbert Lom (98 min) 14.20 Grom w raju (Thunder in Paradise) (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993/94, reż. Douglas Schwartz, wyk. Hulk Hogan, Carol Alt, Chris Lemmon, Ashley Correll (45 min) 15.25 Klub Polsatu 15.50 Magazyn Podaruj dzieciom słońce 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Przygody rodziny Addamsów (The New Addams Family) (6) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Mark Jean, wyk. Glenn Taranto, Ellie Harvie, Betty Philips, Nicole Fugere (25 min) 17.15 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Rodzina zastępcza (48) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Jarosław Boberek, Maryla Rodowicz (25 min) (powt.) 18.10 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 19.05 Adam i Ewa (12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Nowicki, wyk. Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska (50 min) 20.00 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (161) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Aaron Norris, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson (45 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Wszystko przed tobą (Barbara Taylor Bradford: Everything to Gain) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Michael Miller, wyk. Sean Young, Jack Scalia, Charles Shaughnessy (88 min) 22.40 Na każdy temat show - talk show 23.40 (KS) Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 00.40 FIFA TV - magazyn sportowy 01.10 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie 07:00 Telesklep 08:00 Albert (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08:20 Kapitan Planeta (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08:45 Pinokio (18) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09:10 Zorro (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09:35 Malusińscy (18) - serial animowany dla dzieci 10:00 Bliźniaczki (10) - serial komediowy, USA 10:30 Zew Krwi - film przygodowy, USA 1993 12:30 Ładny dom - magazyn dokumentalno-fabularny o budownictwie 13:00 Kuroń raz! - magazyn kulinarny 13:30 O co chodzi? - teleturniej 14:00 Akademia policyjna (22) - serial komediowy, USA 15:00 Dzika Afryka - film dokumentalny 15:20 Wyrównując rachunki z tatą - komedia, USA 1994 17:30 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Agent - program przygodowo-rozrywkowy 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:30 Pogoda 19:35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20:25 Wybacz mi - talk show 21:40 Pod napięciem - talk show 22:10 Super Wizjer tvn - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 22:40 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23:10 Prezydencki poker (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 00:05 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 00:35 Piekielny Brooklyn - film obyczajowy, RFN/USA 1989 02:20 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy left|thumb|80x80px 6.30 Sandokan - serial animowany 7.00 Wojownicze żółwie - serial animowany prod. amerykańskiej dla najmłodszych 7.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial science fiction 8.00 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 8.30 Ginący świat: Roponośne oazy - film dokumentalny prod. brytyjskiej 9.00 Kłopoty małe i duże - serial dla młodzieży 9.30 Sandokan - serial animowany 10,00 Reeboot - senal animowany 10.30 Wojownicze zółwie - serial przygodowy 11.00 Kapitan Power - senal animowany 11.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial science fiction 12.00 Watykan Jana Pawła II - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Ginący świat Wszyscy za jednego... - serial dokumentalny prod. brytyjskiej 13.00 KINOmaniak - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 13.30 Glllette - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 14.00 A kuku 14.25 Miasteczko zwane Niepamięć - film science fiction prod. amerykanskiej 16.15 Podryw kontrolowany 16.45 Czułosć i kłamstwa - telenowela prod. polskiej 17.45 Dziennik 18.05 Odlotowy flirt - komedia prod. amerykańskiej 20.00 Gang panny Glenn - serial kryminalny prod. amerykansklej 21.00 Drogówka 21.30 Super Gol - magazyn pilkarski 22.30 Siedmiu wspaniałych - serial przygodowy 23.30 Zdrada uczuć - thriller prod. amerykańskiej 1.15 VIP - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 1.25 Strefa P - program muzyczny 1.40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Teledyski 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Nanook, Rocky Łoś superktoś, Niebezpieczne dinozaury. Rycerze Zodiaku 10.15 SeaQuest - serial fantastycznonaukowy 11.05 Grom w raju - serial sensacyjny 11.50 Zwanowana kamera - program rozrywkowy 12.25 Dotrzymać słowa - film obyczajowy, Kanada 14.00 Akwanauci - serial dokumentalno-przygodowy 14.50 Felix - serial familijny 15.40 Greenstone - serial obyczajowy 16.30 Władca zwierząt - serial fantasy 17 20 Łowcy fortuny - film familijny, USA 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 20.00 Phil - oszust Collins - komedia, USA 21.40 Gwiazda bojowa: Galaktyka - film fantastycznonaukowy, USA 23.50 Władca zwierząt - serial fantasy 0.35 Felix - serial familijny 1.25 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 2.15 Zwanowana kamera - program rozrywkowy 2.45 Teleshopping left|thumb|80x80px 06.10 Na dobre i na złe (17): W oczekiwaniu na życie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Teresa Kotlarczyk, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) (powt.) 07.05 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 07.10 Chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie - program poradnikowy 07.30 Teledyski na życzenie - program muzyczny (powt.) 07.40 Album Mazowsza: Reymont i Galeria profesora Pokropka 07.55 Katalog zabytków: Grebień koło Wielunia - felieton 08.10 Złotopolscy (224,225): Kawałek podłogi, Trójkąt - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (50 min) (powt.) 09.00 Fraglesy (9/25) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1998 (25 min) (dubbing) 09.30 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Brawo Maestro - Kąśna 2000 10.15 Miejsce - film dokumentalny Krzysztofa Kwinty (powt.) 10.30 Inspekcja pana Anatola - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1959, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Tadeusz Fijewski, Barbara Połomska, Helena Makowska, Aleksander Dzwonkowski (78 min) 11.45 Katalog zabytków: Grebień koło Wielunia - felieton 12.00 Otwarte drzwi - magazyn katolicki 12.40 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Transmisja Niedzielnej Mszy Świętej z Kościoła NMP Środowisk Twórczych w Łodzi 14.00 Galeria: Pobaba w Koniakowie - reportaż 14.25 Czy czasem tęsknisz... - piosenki Henryka Rostworowskiego 15.00 Biografie: Powrót Śmigłego - reportaż Krzysztofa Krzyżanowskiego 16.00 Chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie - program poradnikowy 16.20 Ziemia od innych droższa (4): Rzeszów - teleturniej 16.45 Spotkanie z Polonią 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni (7/8): Kraków 1907 - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1980, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Izabella Olszewska, Anna Polony, Jerzy Stuhr, Jerzy Bińczycki (64 min) 18.50 Zaproszenie: Śląsk - kopalnie, parki i pałace - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 19.15 Dobranocka: Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka (10) - serial animowany, Francja (10 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 19.55 Artystyczne tandemy: Małżeństwo z rozsądku - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1967, reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Elżbieta Czyżewska, Daniel Olbrychski, Bohdan Łazuka, Hanna Bielicka (90 min) 21.30 Folkowe pożegnanie lata - Ogrodzieniec 2000 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 22.55 Multimedialny wieczór kabaretowy - program rozrywkowy (stereo) 23.50 Cygańskie Zaduszki - film dokumentalny Wandy Rollny 00.15 Sportowa niedziela 00.30 Studnia - magazyn folklorystyczny (powt.) 01.15 Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka (10) - serial animowany, Francja (10 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 01.55 Artystyczne tandemy: Małżeństwo z rozsądku - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1967, reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Elżbieta Czyżewska, Daniel Olbrychski, Bohdan Łazuka, Hanna Bielicka (90 min) (powt.) 03.30 Folkowe pożegnanie lata - Ogrodzieniec 2000 (powt.) 04.30 Magazyn polonijny z Ameryki Północnej (powt.) 05.00 Panorama (powt.) 05.20 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.30 Galeria: Pobaba w Koniakowie - reportaż (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 08.00 Wyprawy (14) - serial dokumentalny 09.00 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej (13) - serial dokumentalny 09.30 Świat dalekich podróży (31) - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Reporterskim okiem (28) - serial dokumentalny 11.00 20 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 12.00 Generał Anders i jego armia - film dokumentalny 13.00 Ludzie się liczą (1) - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Planeta Południe (13) - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Kurier sensacji 14.30 Świat dzikich zwierząt (40) - serial przyrodniczy 15.00 Metallica w Hamburgu- koncert 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Ludzie się liczą (1) - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Informator-tydzień - program publicystyczny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Afficionado: Real World oraz Herbie Hancock - program muzyczny 18.40 Nowe oblicze sportu (13) - serial dokumentalny 19.05 JOBS.PL. - magazyn informacyjny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje 19.30 INFORmator giełdowy 19.55 Focus - poznaj świat (13) - serial dokumentalny 20.25 Świat odkryć (5) - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 21.35 Biznes tydzień 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 40 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 22.35 Program muzyczny 00.00 Pożegnanie left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 08.00 Teletubbies 2 - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.25 (K) Walka płci w świecie zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 08.55 (K) Lew z krainy Oz (Lion of Oz) - film animowany, Kanada 2000 (74 min) 10.10 (K) Deser: Starożytne miasta - film krótkometrażowy 10.25 (K) Patch Adams - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Tom Shadyac, wyk. Robin Williams, Daniel London, Monica Potter, Philip Seymour Hoffman (111 min) 12.20 (K) Free Jazz - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13.25 Aktualności filmowe 13.55 (K) Pogrzeb w Teksasie (Texas Funeral) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Blake Herron, wyk. Robert Patrick, Martin Sheen, Quinton Jones, Chritopher Noth (97 min) 15.35 (K) Biegnij, Lola biegnij (Lola Rennt) - dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, reż. Tom Tykwer, wyk. Franka Potente, Moritz Bleibtreu, Robert Knaup, Nina Petri (77 min) 16.55 (K) Deser: Szczyt marzeń - film krótkometrażowy 17.05 (K) Stan oblężenia (The Siege) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Edward Zwick, wyk. Denzel Washington, Bruce Willis, Annette Bening, Tony Shalhoub (111 min) 19.00 (K) Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 19.30 Nie przegap 19.35 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie - serial animowany 20.00 Przyjaciele 6 - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Courtney Cox, Lisa Kufrow, Matt LeBlanc (25 min) (dubbing) 20.25 Szczepan i Irenka: Reporter - serial animowany 20.30 13 posterunek 2 - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Aleksandra Woźniak, Marek Perepeczko, Piotr Zelt (25 min) 21.00 (K) Nowe wcielenie 2 - serial SF, USA 1999, wyk. John Godman, Eric Close, Margaret Colin, Dennis Haysbert (45 min) 21.45 (K) Shadoki i Wielki Nic - serial animowany dla dorosłych 21.50 (K) Sport + - magazyn lig zagranicznych 00.20 (K) Rocky Marciano - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Charles Winkler, wyk. Jon Favreau, Penelope Ann Miller, Judd Hirsch, Tony Lo Bianco (96 min) 02.00 (K) Czterdzieści rewolwerów (Forty Guns) - western, USA 1957, reż. Samuel Fuller, wyk. Barbara Stanwyck, Barry Sullivan, John Ericson, Dean Jagger (77 min) 03.20 (K) Pojedynek mocarzy (Bridge of Dragons) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Isaac Florentine, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, Scott L. Schwartz, Valerie Chow (92 min) 04.55 (K) Piłka nożna: liga włoska left|thumb|80x80px 06.55 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 07.20 Rzeczpospolita babska - komedia, Polska 1969, reż. Hieronim Przybył, wyk. Aleksandra Zawieruszanka, Zofia Merle, Jan Machulski, Krystyna Chimanienko (120 min) 09.00 Śmierć na etacie - film dokumentalny, USA (42 min) 09.45 Ryżowe pola (Bright Shining Lie) - dramat wojenny, USA 1998, reż. Terry George, wyk. Bill Paxton, Amy Madigan, Vivian Wu, Donal Logue (120 min) 11.40 Shergar - film przygodowy, W. Brytania 1999, reż. Dennis C. Lewiston, wyk. Jan Holm, Laura Murphy, Mickey Rourke, Tom Walsh (90 min) 13.15 Popeye - komedia, USA 1980, reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Robin Williams, Shelly Duvall, Paul Dooley, Ray Waltston (93 min) 14.50 Zbuntowana (Whatever) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Susan Skoog, wyk. Liza Weil, Chad Morgan, Marc Riffon, Dan Montano (108 min) 16.40 Frisco Kid - komedia, USA 1979, reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Gene Wilder, Harrison Ford, Ramon Bieri, Val Bisoglio (119 min) 18.35 Rycerz Artura (Knight in Camelot) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Whoopi Goldberg, Michael York, Amanda Donohoe, Ian Richardson (85 min) 20.00 Megapremiera: 8 mm (Eight Millimetre) - thriller, USA 1999, reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Joaquin Phoenix, James Gandolfini, Peter Stormare (119 min) 22.00 Bon Jovi Crush: koncert w Zurichu - program muzyczny 23.35 Mumia - Legenda (Bram Stoker's Legend of the Mummy) - horror, USA 1997, reż. Jeffrey Obrow, wyk. Louis Gossett, Amy Locane, Eric Lutes, Lloyd Bochner (100 min) 01.15 Gorzej być nie może (Very Bad Things) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Peter Berg, wyk. Christian Slater, Cameron Diaz, Jon Favreau, Jeanne Tripplehorn (96 min) 02.55 Sekcja zwłok 5: Opowieści zmarłych - serial dokumentalny, USA, reż. Arthur Ginsburg (50 min) 03.45 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 04.10 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Nicolas Cage - magazyn filmowy 04.40 Zbuntowana (Whatever) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Susan Skoog, wyk. Liza Weil, Chad Morgan, Marc Riffon, Dan Montano (108 min) left|thumb|80x80px 7.30 „Taxi” - serial 8.30 „Lot 001” - serial 9.30 „Jak mnie chcesz?” - serial 10.00 „Szef” - serial 10.30 „Trzecia planeta od Słońca” - serial 11.00 „Kobietki i kokietki” - serial 11.30 „Ucieczka w kosmos” - serial 12.30 „Star Trek” - serial 13.30 „Wojownicy” - serial 14.30 „Zapasy na śmierć i życie” - serial 15.00 „Poker nocą” - serial dok. 16.00 „To niesamowite” 16.30 „Mistrzowie iluzji” - program rozrywkowy 17.00 „Nie do wiary” - serial 18.00 „Wojownicy” - serial 19.00 „Star Trek” - serial 20.00 „Dobro kontra zło” - serial 21.00 „Ibiza bez spodni” 22.00 „Niegrzeczni panowie” - serial 22.30 „Blokersi” - serial 23.00 „Pcim Dolny” - serial 23.30 „Masakra na bezludnej wyspie” - film sensacyjny USA 1.10 „Maniakalne pielęgniarki w poszukiwaniu ekstazy” - thriller USA left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Dentysta - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 07.45 Projektant mody - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 08.00 Pozytywne 10 minut - program Doroty Rozmus 08.10 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 08.30 Samochody - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 09.00 Xingu - zielona kraina - film dokumentalny, USA 10.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Cross Road Caffe - kurs języka angielskiego 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Ochotnicy - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 13.30 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - serial dokumentalny, USA 14.00 Skansen - podróż po Szwecji - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 14.30 Wielokulturowość - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 TV Shop 16.15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 16.30 Auto Klub - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Wydawnictwa - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 17.30 Sport - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 18.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18.15 TV Shop 18.30 Ford Ka - sztuka projektowania - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - program muzyczny 21.00 Lato z TMT - wspomnienia - reportaż 21.30 Gniezno 2000 (1) - reportaż 22.00 TV Shop 22.30 Auto Moto Plus TV - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.00 Slumsy - film dokumentalny, USA 23.30 Auto Klub - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00.00 Na pograniczu śmierci (Almost Dead) - film kryminalny, USA 1994, reż. Ruben Preuss, wyk. Shannen Doherty, Costas Mandylor, John Diehl, William R. Moses (90 min) left|thumb|80x80px 09.00 MTV European Top 20 - europejska lista przebojów 11.00 Weekend z U2 12.00 MTV News - wiadomości 12.10 Weekend z U2 16.00 Total Request 17.00 Loopa Classic: Mówią bloki, człowieku - film dokumentalny 17.30 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 19.00 MTV News - wiadomości (powt.) 19.10 Greatest Hits - najlepsze teledyski z lat 80 i 90-tych 20.00 MTV Live: U2 Pop Mart Tour Live - koncert z Meksyku 23.00 Pieprz 00.00 alt.mtv 02.00 Night Videos - noc z teledyskami 05.00 Non Stop Hits - przeboje non stop left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Gorące cięcie - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar (30 min) 07.30 Sprężyna Paulusa - magazyn rozrywkowy 08.00 Na północ od Pittsburgha (North of Pittsburgh) - komedia, Kanada 1991, reż. Richard Martin, wyk. Viveca Lindfors, Jeff Schultz, John Cassini, Byron Lucas (100 min) 09.40 Gorące cięcie - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar (30 min) 10.00 Damski gang (Valley Girls) - komedia, USA 1982, reż. James Polakoff, wyk. Jill Carroll, Elena Stratheros, Chuck Connors, Michelle Laurita (100 min) 11.40 Królewska Kanadyjska Farsa Powietrzna - program rozrywkowy 12.10 Dezinformacje - magazyn rozrywkowy 12.40 Pechowiec Fantozzi (Fantozzi subisce ancora) - komedia, Włochy 1983, reż. Neri Parenti, wyk. Paolo Villaggio, Plinio Fernando, Riccardo Garrone, Anna Mazzamauro (85 min) 14.10 Gorące cięcie - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar (30 min) 14.30 Żołnierz najemny (Soldato di ventura) - komedia, Włochy/Hiszpania 1975, reż. Pasquale Festa Campanile, wyk. Bud Spancer, Enzo Cannavale, Adela Tauler, Veronica Lujan (95 min) 16.20 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 16.40 Skeczowisko - magazyn satyryczny 17.10 Zuchwały skok nieznanych sprawców (Audace colpo dei soliti ignoti) - komedia, Włochy 1959, reż. Nanni Loy, wyk. Claudia Cardinale, Gina Amendola, Vittorio Gassman, Ciccio Barbi (100 min) 18.50 Wolna amerykanka - program sportowy 19.40 Fantozzi - komedia, Włochu 1974, reż. Luciano Salce, wyk. Paolo Villagio, Giuseppe Anatrelli, Liu Bosisio, Umberto D'Orsi (100 min) 21.20 Gorące cięcie - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar (30 min) 21.40 Wędzone usta jaszczurki (Smoked Lizard Lips) - komedia, Kanada 1991, reż. Bruce Duggan, M.B. Duggan, wyk. M.A. Macleod, V. Cowie (100 min) 23.20 Ukryta kamera Playboya - magazyn erotyczny 23.50 Dezinformacje - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.20 Nadspodziewanie wysoka stawka (High Stakes) - komedia sensacyjna, Kanada 1986, reż. Laurence L. Kent, wyk. Dave Foley, Roberta Weiss, Jackson Davies, Winston Rekert (82 min) 01.40 Zakończenie programu 07.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 07.30 Szampańskie podróże - program rozrywkowy 08.15 Miłość i nienawiść - telenowela, reż. Michael Logan, wyk. Lisa Peluso, Noelle Beck, Perry Stephens (45 min) 09.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 09.30 Kalejdoskop mody - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Iluzje miłości - telenowela, Wenezuela, reż. Tito Rojas, wyk. Crisol Carabal, Vincente Tepedino (50 min) 11.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Grzechy matki (Sins of the Mother) - thriller, USA 1990, reż. John Patterson, wyk. Elizabeth Montgomery, Dale Midkiff, Richard Roat, Jerry Bossard (90 min) (powt.) 14.00 Iluzje miłości - telenowela, Wenezuela, reż. Tito Rojas, wyk. Crisol Carabal, Vincente Tepedino (50 min) 15.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 15.30 Kalejdoskop mody - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Miłość i nienawiść - telenowela, reż. Michael Logan, wyk. Lisa Peluso, Noelle Beck, Perry Stephens (45 min) 17.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 17.50 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 18.15 Szampańskie podróże - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 19.30 Kalejdoskop mody - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Iluzje miłości - telenowela, Wenezuela, reż. Tito Rojas, wyk. Crisol Carabal, Vincente Tepedino (50 min) 21.00 Z miłości (Loving) - film obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. Michael Lindsay - Hogg, wyk. Lloyd Bridges, Geraldine Page, Pamela Blair, Bryan Cranston (115 min) 23.00 Miłość i nienawiść - telenowela, reż. Michael Logan, wyk. Lisa Peluso, Noelle Beck, Perry Stephens (45 min) 00.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Iluzje miłości - telenowela, Wenezuela, reż. Tito Rojas, wyk. Crisol Carabal, Vincente Tepedino (50 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany, Kanada 1995 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Molly (10/13) - serial przygodowy, Polska/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Dominique Baron/Nick Laughland, wyk. Cecile Baird, Jenny Muck, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Sławomira Łozińska (25 min) 08.00 Świat zamieszkały - magazyn ekumeniczny 08.25 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 08.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Opowieści mamy gęsi - program dla dzieci 09.55 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Zwierzątka ze sklepiku - serial animowany, USA 1995 (22 min) (dubbing) 10.55 (WP) Tajna misja (Mission Top Secret) (6/24) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1992, wyk. Marcus Cole, Howard Rubie, Fred Parslow, Shane Briant (26 min) 11.20 (WP) Jesienna Telejazda 11.30 (WP) Małe Europy - teleturniej 12.30 Dozwolone od lat 40 - przeboje starszych nastolatków 13.00 Etos - magazyn katolicki 13.25 Co mnie gryzie? - program społeczny 13.50 Panorama tygodnia 14.10 Motosport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 (WP) Zwierzęta z bliska - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 (WP) Małe Europy - teleturniej 16.00 (WP) Przygody Sindbada (Adventures of Sindbad) (6): Dar - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Clay Borris, wyk. Zen Gesner, George Buza, Tim Progosh, Oris Ermuero (42 min) 16.45 (WP) Halo krzyżówka - teleturniej 17.10 (WP) Uśmiechnij się: Kabaret Teraz - Potem, Kabaret Nieroby - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.10 Kronika kulturalna - magazyn kulturalny 18.20 Studio Trójki 18.30 (WP) Żeglarstwo - podsumowanie sezonu 19.00 (WP) Piłka ręczna: Mecz ekstraklasy mężczyzn 20.00 (WP) Taekwondo: Mecz Polska - Europa 21.00 Wieczór ze sportem TVG 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program rozrywkowy 22.30 (WP) Samotny sługa boży (God's Lonely Man) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Francis von Zerneck, wyk. Michael Wyke, Heather McComb, Justine Bateman, Paul Dooley (96 min) 00.05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany, Kanada 1995 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Molly (10/13) - serial przygodowy, Polska/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Dominique Baron/Nick Laughland, wyk. Cecile Baird, Jenny Muck, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Sławomira Łozińska (25 min) 08.00 Kronika Świętokrzyska 08.10 Kalejdoskop sportowy - program sportowy 08.25 Warto wiedzieć - program informacyjny 08.30 Legendy piłki nożnej - program sportowy 08.45 Granty - program publicystyczny 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Opowieści mamy gęsi - program dla dzieci 09.55 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Zwierzątka ze sklepiku - serial animowany, USA 1995 (22 min) (dubbing) 10.55 (WP) Tajna misja (Mission Top Secret) (6/24) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1992, wyk. Marcus Cole, Howard Rubie, Fred Parslow, Shane Briant (26 min) 11.20 (WP) Jesienna Telejazda 11.30 (WP) Małe Europy - teleturniej 12.30 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 12.50 W stronę gór - magazyn krajoznawczy 13.10 Portrety: bracia Wieczorkowie - program publicystyczny 13.40 Kraków 2000 14.10 Kufer babci Aliny - program poradnikowy 14.30 (WP) Zwierzęta z bliska - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 (WP) Małe Europy - teleturniej 16.00 (WP) Przygody Sindbada (Adventures of Sindbad) (6): Dar - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Clay Borris, wyk. Zen Gesner, George Buza, Tim Progosh, Oris Ermuero (42 min) 16.45 (WP) Halo krzyżówka - teleturniej 17.10 (WP) Uśmiechnij się: Kabaret Teraz - Potem, Kabaret Nieroby - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Kronika Świętokrzyska 18.30 (WP) Żeglarstwo - podsumowanie sezonu 19.00 (WP) Piłka ręczna: Mecz ekstraklasy mężczyzn 20.00 (WP) Taekwondo: Mecz Polska - Europa 21.00 Marzenia i kariery - program publicystyczny 21.15 Widziane z Franciszkańskiej - milenijne rozmowy z kardynałem Franciszkiem Macharskim 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Program sportowy 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program rozrywkowy 22.30 (WP) Samotny sługa boży (God's Lonely Man) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Francis von Zerneck, wyk. Michael Wyke, Heather McComb, Justine Bateman, Paul Dooley (96 min) 00.10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany, Kanada 1995 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Molly (10/13) - serial przygodowy, Polska/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Dominique Baron/Nick Laughland, wyk. Cecile Baird, Jenny Muck, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Sławomira Łozińska (25 min) 08.00 Spotkanie z folklorem - magazyn folklorystyczny 08.15 Promocje młodych 08.30 Koncert życzeń 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Opowieści mamy gęsi - program dla dzieci 09.55 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Zwierzątka ze sklepiku - serial animowany, USA 1995 (22 min) (dubbing) 10.55 (WP) Tajna misja (Mission Top Secret) (6/24) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1992, wyk. Marcus Cole, Howard Rubie, Fred Parslow, Shane Briant (26 min) 11.20 (WP) Jesienna Telejazda 11.30 (WP) Małe Europy - teleturniej 12.30 Eurofolk 2000 - Extra Formacja Górali Beskidzkich (2) 12.45 Myśliwskie opowieści - felieton 13.00 VI Ogólnopolski Festiwal Pieśni Religijnej Cantate Deo 13.30 Madonny Polskie - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Zwierzęta z bliska - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 (WP) Małe Europy - teleturniej 16.00 (WP) Przygody Sindbada (Adventures of Sindbad) (6): Dar - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Clay Borris, wyk. Zen Gesner, George Buza, Tim Progosh, Oris Ermuero (42 min) 16.45 (WP) Halo krzyżówka - teleturniej 17.10 (WP) Uśmiechnij się: Kabaret Teraz - Potem, Kabaret Nieroby - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Magazyn komputerowy 18.30 (WP) Żeglarstwo - podsumowanie sezonu 19.00 (WP) Piłka ręczna: Mecz ekstraklasy mężczyzn 20.00 (WP) Taekwondo: Mecz Polska - Europa 21.00 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu 21.30 Aktualności - wydanie wieczorne 21.45 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program rozrywkowy 22.30 (WP) Samotny sługa boży (God's Lonely Man) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Francis von Zerneck, wyk. Michael Wyke, Heather McComb, Justine Bateman, Paul Dooley (96 min) 00.10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany, Kanada 1995 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Molly (10/13) - serial przygodowy, Polska/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Dominique Baron/Nick Laughland, wyk. Cecile Baird, Jenny Muck, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Sławomira Łozińska (25 min) 08.00 Spichlerz - magazyn rolny 08.20 Zielonym do góry - program dla działkowiczów 08.30 Sport w regionie 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Opowieści mamy gęsi - program dla dzieci 09.55 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Zwierzątka ze sklepiku - serial animowany, USA 1995 (22 min) (dubbing) 10.55 (WP) Tajna misja (Mission Top Secret) (6/24) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1992, wyk. Marcus Cole, Howard Rubie, Fred Parslow, Shane Briant (26 min) 11.20 (WP) Jesienna Telejazda 11.30 (WP) Małe Europy - teleturniej 12.30 Wśród przyjaciół - program dla dzieci 12.50 Fonograf - lista przebojów 13.15 Od kuchni: Równowaga - program popularnonaukowy 13.40 Skarby Pomorza zachodniego 14.00 Arka - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Zwierzęta z bliska - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 (WP) Małe Europy - teleturniej 16.00 (WP) Przygody Sindbada (Adventures of Sindbad) (6): Dar - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Clay Borris, wyk. Zen Gesner, George Buza, Tim Progosh, Oris Ermuero (42 min) 16.45 (WP) Halo krzyżówka - teleturniej 17.10 (WP) Uśmiechnij się: Kabaret Teraz - Potem, Kabaret Nieroby - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Kronika 18.15 Sport w regionie 18.30 (WP) Żeglarstwo - podsumowanie sezonu 19.00 (WP) Piłka ręczna: Mecz ekstraklasy mężczyzn 20.00 (WP) Taekwondo: Mecz Polska - Europa 21.00 Sportowy weekend 21.30 Jazz nocą 21.55 Program na poniedziałek 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program rozrywkowy 22.30 (WP) Samotny sługa boży (God's Lonely Man) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Francis von Zerneck, wyk. Michael Wyke, Heather McComb, Justine Bateman, Paul Dooley (96 min) 00.10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.30 Sandokan (15) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 07.00 Wojownicze żółwie (Ninja Turtless: The Next Mutation) (10) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Jarred Blancard, Mitchell A. Lee Yuen, Gabe Khouth, Richard Yee (25 min) (powt.) 07.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (19) - serial SF, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (30 min) (powt.) 08.00 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.30 Ginący świat. Roponośne oazy - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1985 (powt.) 09.00 Kłopoty małe i duże (On My Mind) (5) - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1995, reż. Will Dixon/Rob King (30 min) 09.30 Sandokan (16) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 10.00 Reboot (17) - serial dla dzieci (dubbing) 10.30 Wojownicze żółwie (Ninja Turtless: The Next Mutation) (11) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Jarred Blancard, Mitchell A. Lee Yuen, Gabe Khouth, Richard Yee (25 min) 11.00 Kapitan Power (16) - serial dla dzieci 11.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (20) - serial SF, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (30 min) 12.00 Watykan Jana Pawła II (2/10) - serial dokumentalny, Polska 2000 12.30 Ginący świat. Wszyscy za jednego... - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1985 13.00 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 13.30 Gilette - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 14.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 14.25 Miasteczko zwane Niepamięć (Oblivion) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Sam Irvin, wyk. Richard Joseph Paul, Jackie Swanson, Andrew Divoff, Meg Foster (93 min) (powt.) 16.15 Podryw kontrolowany - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Czułość i kłamstwa (99,100) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (55 min) 17.45 Miejskie graffiti 18.05 Odlotowy flirt (Spring Fling!) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Chuck Bowman, wyk. Joyce DeWitt, Monica Creel, Justine Burnette, James Eckhouse (88 min) (powt.) 20.00 Gang panny Glenn (Snoops) (9) - serial kryminalny, USA 1999, reż. Allan Arkush, wyk. Gina Gershon, Paula Marshall, Paula Jai Parker, Danny Nucci (55 min) 21.00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21.30 Super Gol - magazyn piłkarski 22.30 Siedmiu wspaniałych (Magnificent Seven) (4) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Michael Biehn, Eric Close, Rick Worthy, Anthony Starke, Ron Perlman (55 min) 23.30 Zdrada uczuć (Seduced And Betrayed) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Felix Alcala, wyk. Susan Lucci, David Charvet, Gabrielle Carteris, John Verea (87 min) 01.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.25 Strefa P - program muzyczny 02.25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Muzyczne przebudzenie 07.50 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 08.00 Co się stało? - serial dokumentalny 08.30 Hrabia Kaczula - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 09.00 Świat bez tajemnic - serial popularnonaukowy 09.25 Morskie opowieści - magazyn 09.50 Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 10.15 Lokalny Poznań - magazyn aktualności 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Ludzkie związki (Of Human Bondage) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1934, reż. John Cromwell, wyk. Leslie Howard, Bette Davis, Reginald Owen, Frances Dee (84 min) 13.00 Studio sport 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Koncert życzeń 15.25 Stulecie samochodu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.50 Magazyn kulinarny 16.10 Z jak zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.15 Z modą i urodą - program poradnikowy 17.30 Motomania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.05 Wehikuł - program motoryzacyjny 18.35 Mały lord - serial animowany 19.10 Peter Gunn - serial sensacyjny, USA 1958-61, reż. Robert Altman/Alan Crosland Jr./Blake Edwards, wyk. Craig Stevens, Lola Albright, Herschel Bernardi, Bill Chadney (25 min) 19.35 Duch przetrwania - film dokumentalny 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.25 Kino radzieckie - Wielka Wojna Ojczyźniana: Był czwarty rok wojny (Szoł cietwiortyj god wojny) - film wojenny, ZSRR 1983, Gieorgij Nikołajenko, wyk. Ludmiła Saweljewa, Aleksander Sbrujew, Nikołaj Oljalin, Aleksander Denissow (85 min) 22.10 Program lokalny 22.40 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.55 Arena - program sportowy 23.10 Wehikuł - program motoryzacyjny 23.30 Peter Gunn - serial sensacyjny, USA 1958-61, reż. Robert Altman/Alan Crosland Jr./Blake Edwards, wyk. Craig Stevens, Lola Albright, Herschel Bernardi, Bill Chadney (25 min) 23.55 Duch przetrwania - film dokumentalny 00.20 Dzikie i oswojone - serial przyrodniczy 00.50 Muzyka na dobranoc 01.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.30 Sandokan (15) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 07.00 Magazyn poranny 07.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (19) - serial SF, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (30 min) (powt.) 08.00 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.30 Ginący świat. Roponośne oazy - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1985 (powt.) 09.00 Kłopoty małe i duże (On My Mind) (5) - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1995, reż. Will Dixon/Rob King (30 min) 09.30 Sandokan (16) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 10.00 Reboot (17) - serial dla dzieci (dubbing) 10.30 Wojownicze żółwie (Ninja Turtless: The Next Mutation) (11) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Jarred Blancard, Mitchell A. Lee Yuen, Gabe Khouth, Richard Yee (25 min) 11.00 Kapitan Power (16) - serial dla dzieci 11.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (20) - serial SF, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (30 min) 12.00 Watykan Jana Pawła II (2/10) - serial dokumentalny, Polska 2000 12.30 Ginący świat. Wszyscy za jednego... - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1985 13.00 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 13.30 Gilette - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 14.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 14.25 Miasteczko zwane Niepamięć (Oblivion) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Sam Irvin, wyk. Richard Joseph Paul, Jackie Swanson, Andrew Divoff, Meg Foster (93 min) (powt.) 16.15 Podryw kontrolowany - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Czułość i kłamstwa (99,100) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (55 min) 17.45 Magazyn sportowy 18.05 Odlotowy flirt (Spring Fling!) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Chuck Bowman, wyk. Joyce DeWitt, Monica Creel, Justine Burnette, James Eckhouse (88 min) (powt.) 20.00 Gang panny Glenn (Snoops) (9) - serial kryminalny, USA 1999, reż. Allan Arkush, wyk. Gina Gershon, Paula Marshall, Paula Jai Parker, Danny Nucci (55 min) 21.00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21.30 Super Gol - magazyn piłkarski 22.30 Siedmiu wspaniałych (Magnificent Seven) (4) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Michael Biehn, Eric Close, Rick Worthy, Anthony Starke, Ron Perlman (55 min) 23.30 Zdrada uczuć (Seduced And Betrayed) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Felix Alcala, wyk. Susan Lucci, David Charvet, Gabrielle Carteris, John Verea (87 min) 01.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.25 Strefa P - program muzyczny 02.25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: śś. Elżbiety i Zachariasza 09.15 Z Ewangelią przez ulice Rzymu - program duszpasterski 09.35 Jan XXIII - dobry pasterz - film dokumentalny 10.00 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Życie na pustyni - film przyrodniczy 10.40 Kto cię nauczył mówić po polsku? - reportaż 10.50 Archeologia: Malta - film dokumentalny 11.30 Spotkanie mariologów - relacja 11.40 Polacy z Kazachstanu - reportaż 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Benedyktyni - film dokumentalny 12.25 Przygody Joselito i Paluszka - film fabularny, Włochy 13.50 Całun Turyński - film dokumentalny 14.25 Koncert życzeń (powt.) 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczka - program dla dzieci 15.30 Emaus - magazyn diecezji zielonogórsko-gorzowskiej 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: śś. Elżbiety i Zachariasza 16.10 Jana Kucza wieczne szukanie - film dokumentalny 16.30 Muzyczne okienko - wywiady na bis 16.45 Męczennicy misji - film dokumentalny 17.15 Podwodny świat (1) - film przyrodniczy 17.55 Cappella Gedanensis w Kościele OO. Franciszkanów (2) - relacja z koncertu 18.15 Dzielmy się wiarą jak chlebem - reportaż 18.30 Trzy misie - serial animowany, Polska/Austria 1982 (25 min) (dubbing) 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Marzenie Daniela Comboniego - film dokumentalny 20.05 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne (6) - film przyrodniczy 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Obchody Roku Jubileuszowego - rozmowa z biskupem koszalińsko-kołobrzeskim Marianem Gołębiewskim 21.30 Mały pułkownik (El pequeno coronel) - film przygodowy, Hiszpania 1960, reż. Antonio del Amo, wyk. Jose Guardiola, Joselito Jimenez, Carmen Rodriguez, Antonio Gandia (80 min) 22.50 Papież w Hiszpanii - film dokumentalny 23.25 Drogami Europy: Cannes - film krajoznawczy 23.40 Nasz brat Maksymilian - film dokumentalny 00.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 Lumberjack (14) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 07.00 Monster Trucks (23) (powt.) 07.30 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych (powt.) 08.00 Magazyn reklamowy 08.30 CoolTour (16) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 09.15 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 11 kolejka (powt.) 10.00 Piłka nożna: 1 liga niemiecka - 11 kolejka 11.00 (na żywo) Wokół futbolu - magazyn piłkarski 13.00 Borussia - magazyn piłkarski 13.45 InTeam - reportaże DSF (powt.) 14.15 InTeam - wywiad 14.45 Motorvision Classic (10) - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 15.45 Dorf's Golf Bible - program satyryczny (powt.) 16.00 CoolTour (20) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 17.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 17.30 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 11 kolejka 18.45 Golf: Volvo Masters 19.45 Damon Hill's Wild & Whacky Races (3) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 20.15 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 21.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 21.45 Piłka nożna: 1 liga niemiecka - 11 kolejka 22.45 LaOla - magazyn piłkarski 23.30 Overtime - magazyn hokejowy 00.00 Knockout Fightnight: walka Sornpichai Pisnurachank - Eric Morel - magazyn 00.45 Lumberjack (15) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 02.15 Fun Zone (18) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 02.30 Lumberjack (30) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 03.00 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 03.30 Monster Trucks (24) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Strong Men Alive (1) (powt.) 05.00 Roller Jam (3) (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 05.40 Beztroskie dni - serial komediowy, USA 1981 06.30 77 Sunset Strip - serial kryminalny, USA 1963 07.15 Perry Mason - serial kryminalny, USA 1964 (powt.) 08.10 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1966 09.05 Aniołki Charliego - serial kryminalny, USA 1976 (powt.) 10.00 Challenge - magazyn 10.30 Lion Queen - królowa Nakuru - film dokumentalny 10.40 Na wyprawie z Malcolmem Douglasem: Przeżyć na pustkowiu - film dokumentalny, Australia 1982 (powt.) 12.25 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.15 Życie pełne przygód (powt.) 14.05 Life and Times of Grizzly Adams - serial przygodowy, USA 1978 15.00 Płomienie z Rzymu (Il conquistatore di Corinto) - film przygodowy, Włochy 1961, reż. Mario Costa, wyk. Jacques Sernas, Gianna Maria Canale, Gianni Santuccio, Genevieve Grad (74 min) 16.25 Terror Mechagodzilli (Gojira tai Mekagojira) - film SF, Japonia 1974, reż. Jun Fukuda, wyk. Masaaki Daimon, Akihiko Hirata, Reiko Tajima, Barbara Lynn (80 min) 18.00 Wiadomości 18.10 Perry Mason i manewr obronny (Perry Mason: The Case of the Avenging Ace) - film kryminalny, USA 1988, reż. Christian I. Nyby II, wyk. Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William Katt, David Ogden (93 min) 20.15 Człowiek w żelaznej masce (Man in the Iron Mask) - film kostiumowy, USA 1977, reż. Mike Newell, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Jenny Agutter, Louis Jourdan, Patrick Mc Gohan (101 min) 22.25 Niespotykane męstwo (Uncommon Valor) - film sensacyjny, USA 1983, reż. Ted Kotcheff, wyk. Gene Hackman, Robert Stack, Fred Ward, Reb Brown (100 min) 00.20 Wiadomości 00.25 K1 Reportaże (powt.) 01.15 K1 Magazyn 01.45 Zagubione anioły (Lost Angels) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Hugh Hudson, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Adam Horovitz, Amy Locane, Don Bloomfield (105 min) 03.50 Wiadomości 03.55 Niespotykane męstwo (Uncommon Valor) - film sensacyjny, USA 1983 (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Spojrzenia wstecz - program dokumentalny (powt.) 06.15 NORDtour - magazyn krajoznawczy 06.30 Ida Rogalski - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1969 (powt.) 07.00 Sport 3 piłka nożna (powt.) 07.30 Hallo Spencer - program dla dzieci (powt.) 08.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 08.15 N3 Przejażdżka z kamerą - magazyn krajoznawczy (powt.) 08.30 Widzieć zamiast słyszeć - magazyn informacyjny dla głuchoniemych 09.00 Magazyn północny - magazyn regionalny 09.30 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny 10.00 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny 10.30 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 11.00 Ohnsorg-Theater: Dat Wunnerwark - spektakl teatralny, Niemcy 1985 12.25 Północnoniemiecka kuchnia zimowa - film dokumentalny 13.00 Kolory - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Kraje - ludzie - przygody: Grecka oaza - film dokumentalny 14.15 Nie ma piękniejszego kraju - program folklorystyczny 15.00 Talk im Fährhaus - talk show 16.00 Twarz trzeciego tysiąclecia - film dokumentalny 16.45 N3 w kuchni: Josef Viehauser gotuje prominentom - program kulinarny 17.00 BinGO! - losowanie loterii liczbowej 18.00 Nowinki z Süderhofu - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 18.30 Raport znad Morza Bałtyckiego - magazyn regionalny 19.15 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 19.45 Magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Wielki koncert życzeń: muzyczne klejnoty i inne precjoza - program muzyczny 22.00 Sport 3 - magazyn sportowy 23.00 TRUDE - film dokumentalny 23.45 Nanuk z Północy (Nanook of the North) - film niemy, USA 1922, reż. Robert Flaherty (75 min) 01.05 Wywiad z Frances Flaherty - program kulturalny 01.15 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 01.30 Raport znad Morza Bałtyckiego (powt.) 02.15 Sport 3 (powt.) 03.15 NDR Talk Show (powt.) 05.15 Telegra left|thumb|80x80px 06.40 Inspektor Gadget - serial animowany 07.00 Prawdziwi pogromcy duchów - serial animowany 07.25 Akademia policyjna - serial animowany 07.50 Dennis - serial animowany 08.15 Sky Dancers - serial animowany 08.40 Enigma - serial animowany 09.10 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza - serial animowany 09.40 Sylwester i Tweety - serial animowany 10.05 Oggy i karaluchy - serial animowany 10.15 Pinky i Mózg - serial animowany 10.40 Simpsonowie - serial animowany (powt.) 11.10 Cinema TV - magazyn filmowy 12.00 Nowe przygody Flippera - serial przygodowy, USA 1999 12.50 Megaldon - rekin-gigant z pradziejów - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1998 13.50 Płomienna (Spitfire) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Albert Pyun, wyk. Kristie Phillips, Tim Thomerson, Sarah Douglas (91 min) 15.30 Białe wilki (White Wolves) - film przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Catherine Cyran, wyk. Matt McCoy, David Moscow, Mark-Paul Gosselaar, Ami Dolenz (70 min) 17.00 Śmierć na Evereście (Death on Everest) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Czechy 1997, reż. Robert Markowitz, wyk. Peter Horton, Christopher McDonald, Nathaniel Parker, Peter J. Lucas (90 min) 19.00 Świat cudów - magazyn dokumentalny 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Everest - bezlitosny szczyt (Everest - Gipfel ohne Gnade) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. David Breashears, Stephen Judson, Greg MacGillivray (55 min) 21.15 Świat cudów: Mount Everest: Góra przeznaczenia - program dokumentalny 22.15 Focus TV - magazyn informacyjny 23.15 Alive - dramat w Andach (Alive) - film katastroficzny, USA 1992, reż. Frank Marshall, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Vincent Spano, Josh Hamilton, Bruce Ramsay (115 min) 01.25 Płomienna (Spitfire) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 (powt.) 03.00 Time of Your Life - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999 (powt.) 03.45 Nowe przygody Flippera - serial przygodowy, USA 1999 (powt.) 04.30 Świat cudów (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 07.15 Historia telewizji (5/12) - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Liryka dla wszystkich - pierwsza telewizyjna historia literatury 09.15 L'Homme Allumette - portret kompozytora György Kurtaga - program muzyczny 10.15 Kwartet literacki - rozrywka, krytyka, polemika - magazyn 11.30 Lokalni znachorzy - film dokumentalny 12.15 Dźwięk dzwonu - film dokumentalny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Przegląd tygodnia - magazyn informacyjny 13.30 Spojrzenia wstecz - program dokumentalny 13.45 Spotkania w Berlinie - magazyn kulturalny 14.30 Ginące zawody - film dokumentalny 15.00 Dzikie raje Niemiec - film dokumentalny 15.15 Kaisermühlen-Blues - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 16.00 HITEC - program dokumentalny 16.30 Żar pod popiołami (1/7) - serial dokumentalny 17.15 Zwierzęta świata: Koty - film dokumentalny 17.30 Porady lekarza domowego - DocLine 9811 - magazyn medyczny 18.00 Dziennik - magazyn publicystyczny 18.15 Panorama - program publicystyczny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Ruge. dziewiętnasta dziesięć - talk show 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Auschwitz i nie ma końca (3/4) - film dokumentalny 21.05 Skarby świat - dziedzictwo ludzkości: Sanchi, Indie - film dokumentalny 21.15 Wolność Roglera - program satyryczny 22.00 Grudzień, 1 - 31 - film dokumentalny 23.35 Jan Peters w rozmowie z Dietrichem Lederem - program kulturalny 00.00 Trzech na odstrzał (Trois hommesa abattre) - film sensacyjny, Francja 1980, reż. Jacques Deray, wyk. Alain Delon, Dalia Di Lazzaro, Pierre Dux, Michel Auclair (92 min) 01.35 Hello Austria, Hello Vienna - magazyn krajoznawczy 02.00 Wolność Roglera (powt.) 02.45 Spotkania w Berlinie (powt.) 03.30 Porady lekarza domowego - DocLine 9811 (powt.) 04.00 Dziennik (powt.) 04.15 Panorama (powt.) 05.00 Ruge. dziewiętnasta dziesięć (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 06.20 Pocket Dragon - serial animowany 06.45 Bumpety Boo - serial animowany 06.55 Małe potwory - serial animowany 07.00 Bumpety Boo - serial animowany 07.15 Thomas mała lokomotywa - serial animowany 07.20 Przygody Mumfiego - serial animowany 07.30 Thomas mała lokomotywa - serial animowany 07.40 Jellabies - serial animowany 07.45 Budowniczy Bob - serial animowany 07.55 Jellabies - serial animowany 08.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.50 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl - teatr telewizji na ludowo (powt.) 10.45 U Steinerów - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 12.25 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1997 12.35 Super Toy Club - magazyn dla dzieci (powt.) 13.10 Zwierzyniec braci Kratt - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 13.45 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany (powt.) 14.05 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany (powt.) 14.30 Goofy i Max - serial animowany (powt.) 15.00 Aladyn - serial animowany (powt.) 15.30 Doug - serial animowany (powt.) 15.45 Powrót do przyszłości - serial animowany 16.10 Potwór przez pomyłkę - serial animowany 16.35 Eckhart - serial animowany 17.00 Wateship Down - serial animowany 17.25 Super, Metty! - magazyn dla dzieci 17.55 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 18.20 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 18.50 Goofy i Max - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.50 Aladyn - serial animowany 20.15 Hercules - serial fantasy, USA 1995 21.10 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka - serial fantasy, USA 1995/96 22.05 Dr Quinn - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992/96 23.05 Zabójczy kochanek (Lady Killer) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Steven Schachter, wyk. Judith Light, Jack Wagner, Ben Masters, Tracey Gold (86 min) 00.50 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 03.05 Program nocny left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Can't Be Heaven - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Richard Friedman, wyk. Bryan Burke, Diane Ladd, Ralph Macchio, Rachel Ticotin (90 min) (powt.) 09.20 DCTP Premium Club - magazyn publicystyczny 10.15 Süddeutsche TV - magazyn publicystyczny gazety Süddeutsche Zeitung (powt.) 11.05 DCTP Kiosk Spezial - magazyn publicystyczny 13.05 Hans-Jörg i węże - film dokumentalny 13.35 Mark i małpy - film dokumentalny 14.10 W imię przyjaźni (A Message from Holly) - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Rod Holcomb, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, Shelley Long, Molly Or, Tony Colitti (90 min) (powt.) 15.55 Ciężki kaliber na kołach - reportaż 16.30 Wiadomości 17.00 auto motor und sport tv - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.15 VOXTOURS: Panamericana/Południe USA - magazyn podróżniczy 19.15 FIT FOR FUN TV - magazyn sportowy 20.15 Wariatki (Beaches) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Bette Midler, Barabara Hershey, John Heard, Spalding Gray (120 min) 22.40 Kosiarz umysłów (The Lawnmower Man) - horror, USA/Wielka Brytania 1992, reż. Brett Leonard, wyk. Jeff Fahey, Pierce Brosnan, Jenny Wright, Mark Bringleson (100 min) 00.40 Prawdziwa miłość - magazyn erotyczny (powt.) 01.40 The Diary, Part 1 - film erotyczny, USA 1999, reż. Nicolas Weber, wyk. Lila Bauman, Kestrel Boyle, Jason Daviues, Abigail Olegski (90 min) (powt.) 03.15 Magazyn reklamowy 03.30 Wariatki (Beaches) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Bette Midler, Barabara Hershey, John Heard, Spalding Gray (120 min) (powt.) 05.35 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 08.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy (powt.) 09.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów (powt.) 11.00 Lämmermann-Show 12.00 Club Rotation - obrotowy klub taneczny Vivy (powt.) 13.00 Inside - magazyn mody (powt.) 14.00 S Club 7 - serial dla młodzieży, Wielka Brytania 1999/00 (powt.) 14.30 7 Hits: Music Instructor 14.55 McClip Call - teledysk na życzenie 15.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 16.00 Viva hity: The Underdog Project 17.00 Pop 2000 - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 18.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów: m.in. Madonna 19.00 Planet Viva: Laith Al-Deen 20.00 Ritmo - magazyn muzyki latynoamerykańskiej: Enrique Iglesias i Whitney Houston (powt.) 21.00 Mixer Raw Deluxe 22.00 Niteclub 23.00 Kamikaze 00.00 Nocny ekspres - program muzyczny Discovery Channel 09.00 Wielcy wodzowie: Żukow 09.55 Pola bitew: Lądowanie w Normandii (1/2) 10.50 Pola bitew: Lądowanie w Normandii (2/2) 11.45 Od podszewki: Listy z celi śmierci 12.40 Wysypisko: Łódź motorowa 13.30 Superkonstrukcje: Lotnisko międzynarodowe Kansai 14.25 Tornado: Tropiciele 15.15 Godzina z przypływem adrenaliny: Przetrwanie podczas wyścigu 16.10 Maszyna doskonała: Uderzenie z powietrza 17.05 Wyścig o superbombę 18.00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Aligator 18.30 Przygody Marka O'Shea: Nemezis 19.00 Tajemnice historii: Przełamując barierę dźwięku 20.00 Ziemski rekord prędkości - ostateczny wyścig: Nadzieja 21.00 Ziemski rekord prędkości - ostateczny wyścig: Chwała 22.00 Karambol 23.00 Medycyna sądowa: Zaginięcie Helle Crafts 23.30 Medyczni detektywi: Obce ciało 00.00 Planeta oceanów: Wielorybie pieśni 01.00 Morskie skrzydła: F-8 02.00 Bosonogi buszmen: Życie wśród jaszczurek 03.00 Zakończenie programu Kanal 5 08.00 Program dla dzieci 09.30 Batman - serial przygodowy 10.00 Superman - serial przygodowy 10.30 Pojken med guldbyxorna - serial dla młodzieży, Szwecja 11.05 Sarons ros och gubbarna i Knohult - komedia, Szwecja 1968, reż. Ragnar Frisk, wyk. John Elfström, Artur Rolen, Helga Brofeldt, Gustaf Lövas (110 min) 13.15 Star Trek - serial SF, USA 14.15 Babilon 5 - serial SF, USA 1996 15.10 Time Trek - serial SF, USA 16.05 Vĺr märkliga värld 17.05 Pacyfic Blue - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995 18.00 Relic Hunter - serial przygodowy, Kanada/Francja 1999 19.00 Big Brother Veckan - film dokumentalny 20.00 Mullvaden 21.00 Villa Medusa 22.00 Frĺga Olle 23.00 Mĺndagsklubben 00.00 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 01.00 L.A. Cops - film dokumentalny, USA 02.05 Stripping USA - film dokumentalny, USA 2000 03.15 4 Little Girls - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 05.00 Big Brother Veckan - film dokumentalny TV Toya 10.15 Hrabia Kaczula - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 11.00 Ludzkie związki (Of Human Bondage) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1934, reż. John Cromwell, wyk. Leslie Howard, Bette Davis, Reginald Owen, Frances Dee (84 min) 13.00 Mały lord - serial animowany 13.30 Różni ludzie, różne sprawy 14.00 Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Świat bez tajemnic - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Morskie opowieści - serial dokumentalny 15.30 Przygody Ali Baby i czterdziestu rozbójników (1) - film dla dzieci 16.30 Mały festiwal filmów animowanych (1) 17.15 WWW toyanet (4) - relacja 17.30 Pogoda dla Łodzi 17.35 Czekając na przyjaciela - magazyn przyrodniczy 17.50 Kościół w służbie człowieka - magazyn katolicki 18.00 Mały lord - serial animowany 18.35 Dzikie i oswojone - serial przyrodniczy 19.05 Peter Gunn - serial sensacyjny, USA 1958-61, reż. Robert Altman/Alan Crosland Jr./Blake Edwards, wyk. Craig Stevens, Lola Albright, Herschel Bernardi, Bill Chadney (25 min) 19.35 Duch przetrwania - film dokumentalny 20.25 Kino radzieckie: Wielka Ojczyźniana - Wiesław Kot zaprasza na film 20.35 Był czwarty rok wojny (Szoł cietwiortyj god wojny) - film wojenny, ZSRR 1983, Gieorgij Nikołajenko, wyk. Ludmiła Saweljewa, Aleksander Sbrujew, Nikołaj Oljalin, Aleksander Denissow (85 min) 22.10 Pogoda dla Łodzi 22.15 Co się stało? - serial dokumentalny 23.00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 23.05 Mixtura - magazyn muzyczny NBC Europe 06.00 Wall Street Journal - magazyn gospodarczy 06.30 Market Week - magazyn 07.00 Europe This Week - magazyn aktualności 07.30 Asia This Week - magazyn aktualności 08.00 Randy Morrison 08.30 Cottonwood Christian Centre 09.00 Mc Laughin Group 09.30 Market Week - magazyn 10.00 Europa Journal - magazyn informacyjny 10.30 TV Predigt Mit Pastor Wegert - program religijny 11.00 Pod gołym niebem - program publicystyczny 11.30 Jedenasta trzydzieści - program publicystyczny 12.00 QVC - magazyn reklamowy 15.00 NBC Super - magazyn sportowy 19.00 Hof mit Himmel - magazyn dokumentalny 19.30 Europa Journal - magazyn informacyjny 20.00 Dateline NBC - magazyn informacyjny 21.00 Tonight show with Jay Leno (powt.) - program rozrywkowy 21.45 Late Night With Conan O'Brien (powt.) - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Tonight show with Jay Leno (powt.) - program rozrywkowy 23.15 Late Night With Conan O'Brien (powt.) - program rozrywkowy 00.00 Best of NBC Giga - magazyn komputerowy 05.00 Market Week - magazyn 05.30 Wall Street Journal - magazyn gospodarczy E! Entertainment 06.00 Portrety gwiazd: Olivia Newton-John - wywiady z gwiazdami 07.00 Za kulisami: Nurse Betty - magazyn kulturalny 07.30 Wkrótce premiera: Co kryje prawda - zapowiedzi premier kinowych 08.00 Zbliżenia: Kirsten Dunst - program rozrywkowy 08.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Marilyn Monroe - program dokumentalny 09.00 Wkrótce premiera: Co kryje prawda - zapowiedzi premier kinowych 09.30 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Princess Diana - program dokumentalny 10.30 Za kulisami: Nurse Betty - magazyn kulturalny 11.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Princess Diana - program dokumentalny 12.00 Portrety gwiazd: Olivia Newton-John - wywiady z gwiazdami 13.00 Za kulisami: Nurse Betty - magazyn kulturalny 13.30 Wkrótce premiera: Co kryje prawda - zapowiedzi premier kinowych 14.00 Zbliżenia: Kirsten Dunst - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Marilyn Monroe - program dokumentalny 15.00 Wkrótce premiera: Co kryje prawda - zapowiedzi premier kinowych 15.30 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Princess Diana - program dokumentalny 16.30 Za kulisami: Nurse Betty - magazyn kulturalny 17.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Princess Diana - program dokumentalny 18.00 Portrety gwiazd: Hunter Tylo - wywiady z gwiazdami 19.00 Za kulisami: Nurse Betty - magazyn kulturalny 19.30 Wkrótce premiera: Co kryje prawda - zapowiedzi premier kinowych 20.00 Zbliżenia: Keanu Reeves - program rozrywkowy 20.30 Tajemnice i skandale: James Dean - program dokumentalny 21.00 Focus: Fashion Designers - reportaż 22.00 Modelki: Claudia Schiffer - program dokumentalny 22.30 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Bruce Jenner - program dokumentalny 23.30 Dla każdego - magazyn rozmaitości 00.00 Portrety gwiazd: Hunter Tylo - wywiady z gwiazdami 01.00 Za kulisami: Nurse Betty - magazyn kulturalny 01.30 Wkrótce premiera: Co kryje prawda - zapowiedzi premier kinowych 02.00 Zbliżenia: Keanu Reeves - program rozrywkowy 02.30 Tajemnice i skandale: James Dean - program dokumentalny 03.00 Focus: Fashion Designers - reportaż 04.00 Modelki: Claudia Schiffer - program dokumentalny 04.30 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Bruce Jenner - program dokumentalny 05.30 Dla każdego - magazyn rozmaitości ONYX 05.00 ONYX Brunch - Z rozmachem w dzień - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 11.00 Kino Hits News - magazyn muzyczny 11.10 ONYX Brunch - Z rozmachem w dzień - magazyn muzyczny 12.00 Tagaktiv: muzyka, kino, wywiady - magazyn muzyczny 13.00 0190 503010 - jukebox - piosenki na życzenie 15.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 17.00 onyx.tv - music generation - magazyn 20.00 Kino Hits News - magazyn muzyczny 20.15 onyx.tv - movie generation - muzyka filmowa 22.00 onyx - movie generation - muzyka filmowa 23.50 Nachtaktiv - Muzyka na dobranoc - magazyn muzyczny Animal Planet 07.00 Archiwum krokodyli: Przeprowadzka aligatorów 07.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Praca w zoo 08.00 Akwanauci 08.30 Akwanauci 09.00 W błękitach morza: Mój ocean, moja wolność 10.00 Archiwum krokodyli: Monty 10.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Jaszczurki 11.00 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Pustynia Sonoran, Arizona 11.30 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Park Narodowy Yellowstone 12.00 Łowca krokodyli: Powrót do natury 13.00 Legendarne zwierzęta: Wierny pies 13.30 Legendarne zwierzęta: Odznaczony kot 14.00 Zwierzęta Aspinalla 14.30 Zwierzęta Aspinalla: Lwy i lamparty 15.00 Małpi świat 15.30 Małpi świat 16.00 Na ratunek! 16.30 Na ratunek! 17.00 Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 18.00 Mistrzowie świata zwierząt: Craig Packer i lwy 18.30 Mistrzowie świata zwierząt: Laurie Marker i gepardy 19.00 Łowca krokodyli: Gady z głębin 20.00 Archiwum krokodyli: Dobry tygrys 20.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Amerykańskie szkodniki 21.00 Łowca krokodyli: W krainie tasmańskiego diabła 22.00 Strusie - sprinterzy z Kalahari 23.00 Delfiny: Urodzone, by żyć na wolności 00.00 Dzikość serca: Łuskowce z Afryki Południowej 00.30 Dzikość serca: Diabły tasmańskie 01.00 Zakończenie programu National Geographic 08.00 Latający weterynarze (2) 08.30 Psie profesje (5): Kavik - czworonożny aktor 09.00 Rekin ludojad 10.00 Dzielni mieszkańcy Kalahari 11.00 Ludojady z Indii 12.00 Stworzone do biegu 13.00 Niezwykły świat psów 14.00 Latający weterynarze (2) 14.30 Psie profesje (5): Kavik - czworonożny aktor 15.00 Rekin ludojad 16.00 Dzielni mieszkańcy Kalahari 17.00 Ludojady z Indii 18.00 Stworzone do biegu 19.00 Opowieści o Słońcu: Słońce 20.00 Opowieści o Słońcu: Efekt cieplarniany (1,2) 22.00 Niedzielna premiera: Czerwona burza 23.00 Regaty - pokonać siebie 00.00 Woda pełna życia 01.00 Opowieści o Słońcu: Efekt cieplarniany 02.00 Zakończenie programu Ale Kino! 08.00 Proszę nie pukać (Don't Bother to Knock) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1952, reż. Roy Ward Baker, wyk. Richard Widmark, Marilyn Monroe, Anne Bancroft, Donna Corcoran (76 min) 09.20 Dokument: 100 lat kina. Najwspanialsze filmy Ameryki: Namiętność uczuć - film dokumentalny 10.10 Pieczone gołąbki - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1966, reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Krzysztof Litwin, Magdalena Zawadzka, Adam Mularczyk, Wacław Kowalski (91 min) 11.45 Dokument: Magia kina: Filmy o duchach - film dokumentalny 12.10 Na pomoc lemingom - film krótkometrażowy 12.25 Hair - musical, USA 1979, reż. Milos Forman, wyk. John Savage, Treat Williams, Annie Golden, Beverly D'Angelo (121 min) 14.30 Dokument: 100 lat kina. Najwspanialsze filmy Ameryki: W świecie fantazji - film dokumentalny 15.20 Prywatne życie Sherlocka Holmesa (The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes) - film kryminalny, W. Bryt./USA 1970, reż. Billy Wilder, wyk. Robert Stephens, Colin Blakely, Genevieve Page, Clive Revill (121 min) 17.25 Dokument: Tom Cruise - film dokumentalny 18.15 Zdrada (Betrayal of the Dove) - thriller, Australia 1993, reż. Strathford Hamilton, wyk. Helen Slater, Billy Zane, Alan Thicke, Harvey Korman (94 min) 20.00 Magazyn filmowy: Specjalista 20.30 ALE HIT!: Szpital (The Hospital) - film obyczajowy, USA 1971, reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. George C. Scott, Diana Rigg, Barnard Hughes, Nancy Marchand (99 min) 22.20 Miłosne wybory (Speechless) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Michael Keaton, Geena Davis, Christopher Reeve, Bonnie Bedelia (95 min) 00.00 Krwawe gody (Bodas de sangre) - film muzyczny, Hiszpania 1981, reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Christina Hoyos, Antonio Gades, Juan Antonio Jimenez, Pilar Cardenas (68 min) 01.10 Dokument: Magia kina (23): Postaci bajkowe - film dokumentalny 01.35 Porwanie - film przygodowy, Polska/Bułgaria 1985, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Djoko Rosić, Cwetana Manewa, Kosta Conew, Dosio Dosiew (94 min) 03.10 Ostatni wywiad Marilyn Monroe (Marilyn Monroe: The Last Interview) - film dokumentalny, USA 1992 (27 min) 03.40 Za burtą (Overboard) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Gary Marshall, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Kurt Russell, Edward Herrmann, Katherine Helmond (108 min) Fashion TV 06.00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: Krizia 08.00 Hiszpański weekend 10.45 Happy Birthday 11.00 Hiszpański weekend 15.00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: Ocimar Versolato Fem 15.30 Hiszpańskie Okno 16.00 Bielizna dla kobiet 16.45 Happy Birthday 17.00 Hiszpański weekend 18.00 Amerykańskie Okno 18.30 Hinduskie Okno 19.30 Niemieckie Okno 20.00 Hiszpański weekend 21.00 Izraelskie Okno 21.10 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: Max Mara 22.00 Polskie Okno 22.30 Hiszpańskie Okno 23.00 Włoskie Okno 23.10 Hiszpański weekend 23.30 Południowoamerykańskie Okno 00.00 Portugalskie Okno 02.00 Hiszpański weekend TV Dami Skarżysko-Kamienna 08.00 Muzyczna Dami 08.30 Telezakupy 10.00 Muzyczna Dami 10.15 Hrabia Kaczula - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 10.45 Muzyczna Dami 11.00 Ludzkie związki (Of Human Bondage) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1934, reż. John Cromwell, wyk. Leslie Howard, Bette Davis, Reginald Owen, Frances Dee (84 min) 12.30 Muzyczna Dami 13.00 Mały lord - serial animowany 13.30 Niezwykłe kamienie - reportaż 14.00 Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Świat bez tajemnic - serial popularnonaukowy 15.00 Morskie opowieści - magazyn 15.30 Przygody Ali Baby i czterdziestu rozbójników (1) - film dla dzieci 16.30 Mały festiwal filmów animowanych (1) 17.00 Muzyczna Dami 17.35 Z kamerą po świecie - program publicystyczny 18.00 Mały lord - serial animowany 18.35 Dzikie i oswojone - serial przyrodniczy 19.05 Peter Gunn - serial sensacyjny, USA 1958-61, reż. Robert Altman/Alan Crosland Jr./ Blake Edwards, wyk. Craig Stevens, Lola Albright, Herschel Bernardi, Bill Chadney (25 min) 19.35 Duch przetrwania - film dokumentalny 20.00 Muzyczna Dami 20.25 Był czwarty rok wojny (Szoł cietwiortyj god wojny) - film wojenny, ZSRR 1983, Gieorgij Nikołajenko, wyk. Ludmiła Saweljewa, Aleksander Sbrujew, Nikołaj Oljalin, Aleksander Denissow (85 min) 22.05 Muzyczna Dami 22.15 Co się stało? - serial dokumentalny 22.45 Muzyczna Dami 23.00 Zakończenie programu BBC Prime 04.00 Niepewne teorie - program edukacyjny 04.30 Sztuka oddychania - program edukacyjny 05.00 Głęboko oddychając - program edukacyjny 05.30 Próbki analizy - program edukacyjny 06.00 Chemia przetrwania - program edukacyjny 06.30 Trudne pytania, łatwe odpowiedzi - program edukacyjny 07.00 Noddy - program dla dzieci 07.30 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 07.50 Spryciarz na drodze - program dla dzieci 08.05 Zajmij się sobą - program dla dzieci 08.30 Noddy - program dla dzieci 09.00 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 09.20 Spryciarz na drodze - program dla dzieci 09.35 Naprawdę dziki show - program dla dzieci 10.00 Hity muzyki pop - program muzyczny 10.30 Hity muzyki pop 2 - program muzyczny 11.30 Doktor Who: Dzień Sądu Ostatecznego 12.00 Do gotowania... start - program kulinarny 13.00 Wyzwania mody - magazyn stylistyczny 14.00 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy 14.30 Quiz o East Endzie 16.00 Noddy - program dla dzieci 16.30 Baw się razem z nami - program dla młodzieży 16.50 Spryciarz na drodze - program dla dzieci 17.00 Super sklep - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Wielkie polowanie na antyki - magazyn kolekcjonerski 18.15 Antiques Roadshow - magazyn kolekcjonerski 19.00 Zmieniając pokoje - program stylistyczny 19.30 Wypadek - serial obyczajowy 20.30 Parkinson - wywiady 21.30 Cisi świadkowie - serial obyczajowy 23.00 The Entertainment Biz - serial dokumentalny 00.00 Backup - serial obyczajowy 01.00 Głosy starożytności - program edukacyjny 02.00 Człowiek, który stracił swoje ciało - program edukacyjny 03.00 Migracje pokoleń we Włoszech - program edukacyjny 03.30 Groupware - program edukacyjny CNN 06.00 World News 06.30 CNNdotCom 07.00 World News 07.30 World Business This Week 08.00 World News 08.30 Inside Europe 09.00 World News 09.30 World Sport 10.00 World News 10.30 World Beat 11.00 World News 11.30 World Sport 12.00 World News 12.30 CNN hotspots 13.00 World News 13.30 Diplomatic License 14.00 World Report 15.00 World News 15.30 Inside Africa 16.00 World News 16.30 World Sport 17.00 World News 17.30 Showbiz This Weekend 18.00 (na żywo) Late Edition 18.30 Late Edition 19.00 World News 19.30 Business Unusual 20.00 Perspectives: Living the Bush Legacy 21.00 World News 21.30 the artclub 22.00 World News 22.30 CNNdotCom 23.00 World News 23.30 World Sport 00.00 CNN WorldView 00.30 Style With Elsa Klensch 01.00 CNN WorldView 01.30 Asian Edition 01.45 Asia Business Morning 02.00 CNN WorldView 02.30 Science and Technology Week 03.00 CNN & Time 04.00 World News 04.30 the artclub 05.00 World News 05.30 This Week in the NBA MarcoPolo 04.30 Karaiby (1) - reportaż 05.00 Marcopolo Express - Norwegia (2) 05.30 Polska: Gdańsk - reportaż 06.00 Za horyzontem: Japonia, Izrael 06.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Jordania (3) 07.00 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 07.30 Rzeki 08.00 Kurtyna - Pavarotti Miłosny napój 09.00 Wędrówki: Szwajcaria 09.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Floryda 10.30 Adventure - Południowa Francja 11.00 Za morzem: Brazylia (5) 11.30 Na szlaku - Palermo 12.00 Za horyzontem: Republika Czeska 12.30 Wyspy Bahama - reportaż 13.00 Przewodnik Marcopolo: Rzym i jego prowincja 13.30 Destinations - Jamajka 14.00 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja 15.00 Wędrówki: Penas de Europa, Girona i Besalu', Peniscola 15.30 Atlas - Seszele 16.30 Mistral: Północny - zachód 17.00 Pejzaże: Jukatan 17.30 Na szlaku - Livorno 18.00 Landscape - Cypr (1) 18.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Barbados (1) 19.00 Jubileusz 2000 - Wenecja i Vicenza 19.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 20.00 Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: Northumberland Coastal Walk 21.00 Europolis - Berlin (1) 21.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja 22.30 Klub Marcopolo - Tygodnik Informacji Turystycznej 23.00 Za morzem 23.30 Włoskie pejzaże: Toskania: wybrzeże etruskie 00.00 Sail Away: Nowa Zelandia, Kalifornia 00.30 Atlas - Tahiti 01.30 Karaiby (1) - reportaż 02.00 Marcopolo Express - Norwegia (2) 02.30 Polska: Gdańsk - reportaż 03.00 Za horyzontem: Japonia, Izrael 03.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Jordania (3) 04.00 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów TVE 06.30 Paraiso 07.30 Agrosfera - magazyn rolniczy 08.30 El mundo en 24 horas 09.00 Desde Galicia para el mundo - magazyn krajoznawczy 10.30 El Conciertazo - magazyn kulturalny 11.00 El gran splash - teleturniej 12.00 TPH Club - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Telediario internacional - magazyn aktualności 13.30 Especial 14.00 24 horas magazine 14.30 Corazon, corazon - magazyn kulturalny 15.00 Telediario 1 - wiadomości 15.30 El Tiempo 15.35 Film fabularny 17.00 Calle nueva - serial 18.00 Telediario internacional - magazyn aktualności 18.30 Guardianes de habitat 19.00 Un pais en la mochila 20.00 Estrellas - program kulturalny 21.00 Telediario 2 - wiadomości 21.30 El Tiempo 21.35 Un hombre solo 22.05 Humor - program satyryczny 22.30 Estudio estadio - magazyn sportowy 00.00 La noche oscura - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania/Francja 1989, reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Juan Diego, Fernando Guillén Cuervo, Manuel de Blas, Francisco Casares (89 min) 02.00 Telediario internacional - magazyn aktualności 02.30 Telenowela 04.00 Quatro - teleturniej 04.30 Mediterraneo 05.30 Paraisos cercanos: Kuba - program przyrodniczy VH1 07.00 Non Stop Video Hits 10.00 The VH-1 Album Chart Show 11.00 It's the Weekend 12.00 VH-1 Fashion Awards 2000 14.00 Ten of the Best: Fashion Victims 15.00 So 80's 16.00 Fashion Weekend 18.00 VH-1 Fashion Awards 2000 20.00 The VH-1 Album Chart Show 21.00 Talk Music 21.30 Greatest Hits of... David Bowie 22.00 Rhythm and Clues 23.00 Behind the Music - Madonna 00.30 Pop-Up Video 01.00 Millennium Classic Years - 1980 02.00 Non Stop Video Hits Hallmark 06.00 Powrót do domu (Night Ride Home) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Rebecca De Mornay, Keith Carradine, Thora Birch, Ellen Burstyn (95 min) 08.00 Frankie i Hazel (Frankie and Hazel) - komedia, USA 2000, reż. JoBeth Williams, wyk. Mischa Barton, Ingrid Uribe, Richard Yniguez, Anthony Marquez (90 min) 10.00 Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy (Arabian Nights) (1) - baśń filmowa, USA 1999, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Hari Dhillon, Mili Avital, Oded Fehr, Dougray Scott (85 min) 12.00 Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy (Arabian Nights) (2) - baśń filmowa, USA 1999, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Hari Dhillon, Mili Avital, Oded Fehr, Dougray Scott (85 min) 14.00 P.T. Barnum (2) - film biograficzny, Kanada/USA 1999, reż. Simon Vincer, wyk. Beau Bridges, Henry Czerny, Cynthia Dale, Jordan Bridges (88 min) 16.00 Człowiek, który płakał (Catherine Cookson's: The Man Who Cried) (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1993, reż. Michael Whyte, wyk. Amanda Root, Ciaran Hinds, Kate Buffery, Daniel Massey (78 min) 18.00 Przy stacji kolejowej (The Railway Children) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 2000, reż. Catherine Morshead, wyk. Jenny Agutter, Gregor Fisher, Jack Blumenau, Clare Thomas (105 min) 20.00 W okowach: Prawdziwe losy Fanny Kemble (Enslavement: The True Story of Fanny Kemble) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2000, reż. James Keach, wyk. Jane Seymour, Keith Carradine, James Keach, Janet-Laine Green (110 min) 22.00 Za głosem serca: Dzieje życia Margaret Sanger (Choices of the Heart: The Margaret Sanger Story) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Paul Shapiro, wyk. Dana Delany, Henry Czerny, Julie Khaner, Tom McCamus (93 min) 00.00 Arytmetyka diabła (The Devils' Arithmetic) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Donna Deitch, wyk. Brittany Murphy, Mimi Rogers, Louise Fletcher, Kirsten Dunst (90 min) 02.00 P.T. Barnum (2) - film biograficzny, Kanada/USA 1999, reż. Simon Vincer, wyk. Beau Bridges, Henry Czerny, Cynthia Dale, Jordan Bridges (88 min) 04.00 Człowiek, który płakał (Catherine Cookson's: The Man Who Cried) (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1993, reż. Michael Whyte, wyk. Amanda Root, Ciaran Hinds, Kate Buffery, Daniel Massey (78 min) BBC World 04.00 BBC News 04.30 Correspondent 05.00 BBC News 05.30 This Week 06.00 BBC News 06.30 Top Gear 07.00 BBC News 07.30 Reporters 08.00 BBC News 08.30 Life 09.00 BBC News 09.30 This Week 10.00 BBC News 10.30 The Entertainment Biz: Premieres and Junkets 11.00 BBC News 11.30 Click OnLine 12.00 BBC News 12.30 USA Direct 13.00 BBC News 13.10 Question Time USA 14.00 BBC News 14.10 Dateline London 15.00 BBC News 15.30 Top Gear 16.00 BBC News 16.10 Louis Theroux's Weird Weekends 17.00 BBC News 17.10 This Week 18.00 BBC News 18.30 Holiday 19.00 BBC News 19.10 The Entertainment Biz: Premieres and Junkets 20.00 BBC News 20.30 USA Direct 21.00 BBC News 21.10 Question Time USA 22.00 BBC News 22.30 Top Gear 23.00 BBC News 23.10 Dateline London 00.00 BBC News 00.30 Reporters 00.45 Asia Today 01.00 BBC News 01.30 Correspondent 02.00 BBC News 02.30 Top Gear 03.00 BBC News 03.30 Dateline London Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ona z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Rzeszów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Szczecin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Bryza z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 51 Zielona Góra z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kabel 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nord 3 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kanal 5 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NBC Europe z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki E! Entertainment z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ONYX z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Dami Skarżysko-Kamienna z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MarcoPolo z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVE z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2000 roku